The Lover After Me
by DarkSeductress
Summary: Jeff is regretting letting his girlfriend go and remembers the reasons for their break up and has to watch her move on with Chris Jericho. Songfic to "The Lover After Me" by Savage Garden


8-17-02

"The Lover After Me"

By: Lonely Raven

Archived: 

Distribution: just ask.

DISCLAIMER: Okay, I don't own Jeff Hardy or any other WWE superstars who are mentioned or who appear in this story. They own themselves and so does Vince. I don't own the song "The Lover After Me" , Savage Garden does so piss off!! No jobno money suing is useless :)

-Here I go again I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today-

-It's been seven months and counting-

-You've moved on-

-I still feel exactly the same-

-It's just that everywhere I go all the buildings know your name-

-Like photographs and memories of love-

-The city calls your name and I can't move on-

Jeff had did it again. He had thought about her and the love that he had. He knew it had been along time, 7 months to be exact, and he was still moping around like an idiot. It was clear she had closed the chapter in her life named Jeff. Her music career was going great. Every where he went it seemed he saw a billboard with her picture on it. Everything he did somehow reminded him of her. He would see a couple walk by and glare, it wasn't fair. Why did she have to be so strong and not need him the way he was needing her at the moment. It didn't help any being in New York Times Square with TRL and MTV studios right around the corner. To top it off she was in town the same week the WWE was. No matter how he tried he just couldn't move on from that chapter of his life.

-Ever since you've been gone-

-The lights go out the same-

-The only difference is-

-You call another name-

-To your love-

-To your lover now-

-To your love-

-The lover after me-

The worse part was he just couldn't confront her outright. It wasn't like she was single but she had a boyfriend, a lover. She had found herself a living legend, Chris Jericho. He knew they had been good friends and he had partly helped her career really take off but Jeff had never imagined they would get so close so fast. He had been replaced and it didn't seem to matter to her. She had to be happy cause Chris sure was. Always whistling to himself and just being so...happy. Jeff glared to himself. He hated Chris, the lover after him. Life just wasn't fair.

-Am I all alone in the universe?-

-There's no love on these streets-

-I have given mine away to a world that didn't want it anyway-

-So this is my new freedom-

-It's funny-

-I don't remember being chained-

-But nothing seems to make sense anymore-

Jeff suddenly felt like a fool. He, Jeff Nero Hardy, had given his love to a woman that didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Nobody loved Jeff Hardy it seemed, even Matt was becoming distant now. She had just threw his love away like it was nothing. Jeff sighed, he always thought freedom would be fun. More women, more time to do what he liked, more time to...think about her and how he needed her in his life. He suddenly wanted to remember why they had broken up. She had always allowed him to be him. She had always encouraged him to try new things. She never chained him down with insecurities. She had always been there for him. So what was the problem? Then he remembered. The memory was clouded and then he remembered exactly what it was, Trish Stratus. He started paying Trish more attention than her. He had become infatuated with Trish for some reason. Oh yeah, the storyline. Matt and Lita, him and Trish. He remembered everything now. When she had finally confronted him about it, he had complained about being chained down and a lot of other bull.

She had warned him that if she left this time, it would be the last. The last time? Oh yeah, he had always been a jerk and she had put up with it because she loved him. Jeff frowned at the memory. The tears in those big brown eyes as she started packing her stuff. The anger and warning in that usually sweet voice. She had warned one last time, if he didn't stop her this was the last time. He didn't stop her. Guess what? It was the last time.

He had tried to call her after about a week but she was staying with Chris then. Jeff wondered if they had been screwing then. But that wasn't fair, she wasn't the type. It had to be a gradual thing. He called and Chris said she didn't want to talk to him. He had got mad with Chris and cussed him out, accusing him of sleeping with her. Chris had simply denied it honestly and sounded offended claiming he would never take advantage of her when she was emotionally unstable. Then the phone slammed down. The next time he had called, she had moved out.

Jeff had tried everything. He tried running her down but she would only ignore him. He tried calling her at her new place but his number had been blocked.

Thinking back then, nothing seemed to make sense. Jeff couldn't understand why he had been such a jerk. Was it the fame? He didn't know, probably not but he had lost it. His actions just didn't seem Jeff like for some reason. Once again he frowned.

-Without you I'm always twenty minutes late-

Jeff glanced at the clock in his hotel room and cussed silently. He was late. Lately, he was always late. Since she had left he never made it on time for anything. Matches weren't that great and Vince wasn't happy in the least bit. He was really screwing up and Matt wasn't letting it slide. Neither was Lita. Everyone lately was pissed at Jeff Hardy. He decided he'd best get dressed and down to the arena.

-Ever since you've been gone-

-The lights go out the same-

-The only difference is-

-You call another name-

-To your love-

-To your lover now-

-To your love-

-The lover after me-

Jeff had finished getting dressed and was walking down the hall with his gym bag. As he made his way down stairs, he saw a flash of red hair. There was only one black woman he knew with fire red hair like that. Only one famous one anyway. It was her. She was at his hotel. She was here. His spirits rose for a minute but instantly fell when he saw Chris' arm wrapped around her waist. He was suddenly jealous and angry. He hated that long haired big mouth Canadian. He had what Jeff wanted the most, Amie. Jeff simply turned his head despite his growing fury. He slammed out the hotel with a scowl on his face.

-And time goes by so slowly-

-The nights are cold and lonely-

-I shouldn't be holding on-

-But I'm still holding on for you-

It was torture at the arena. Amie was there with Chris and he was parading around with her on his arm, introducing her to everyone in site. Jeff was careful to stay in his locker room until his match. He wasn't that extreme to actually allow Chris to introduce him to the love of his life. Jeff knew he was looking forward to a cold lonely night like so many others he had seen in the past 7 months. He had to let go, he had to stop wanting her. It was driving him crazy.

-Here I go again-

-I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today-

-But I'm standing at you doorway-

-I'm calling out your name because I can't move on-

There was only one way to stop this. Either he would get smacked by her or Chris would kill him. Either way he had to see her one last time to finally close this chapter of his life. It was after his match and Chris was wrestling Ric Flair. Jeff found himself in front of Chris' locker room with his hand poised to knock.

He gave three sharp knocks and then called her name for the first time in 7 months, "Amie?"

"Come in." He heard the soft voice he loved call.

He stepped inside with his back to her and closed the door. He slowly turned around and her face lit up with surprise.

"Jeff?" She started to speak again but stopped herself as she stared at him quizzically.

"Amie..." That was the second time in 7 months.

"I don't mean to sound rude, Jeff, but what are you doing here? I mean if Chris finds you in here he might not be happy." Her voice was blank. It wasn't rueful, it wasn't spiteful, it was just a voice speaking to him. No love was found in it. She absolutely didn't love him anymore. She loved Chris, you could hear it when she spoke his name.

"I just had to see you one more time." Jeff whispered. She didn't move toward him, she was sitting on a couch and he was still standing by the door. "I'm sorry, Amie..."

"Jeff-"

"No, Amie, I've got to say this now or I'll never be able to say it or move on. I realize what a jerk I was, I've been realizing it for the past 7 months and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you and that I lost you." He stated softly.

"I gotten over it, Jeff." She offered. Maybe it was her way of accepting his apology. Amie had always been a mystery.

"I can see you have." He offered her a sad smile.

"Jeff..." She hesitated for a moment. "I don't want to be friends."

"Me either." He agreed. "I'm sorry it was that bad." He reached for the door. "I'm sorry that I love you came too late."

"Jeff..." His back was to her. He was sure she was somehow trying to figure out how to offer him some comfort but he guessed she realized there was only one way and it was out of the question. He walked out the room and sighed sadly. He didn't have the heart to wish Chris good luck with the relationship cause in all honesty he hoped he was just as much as a jacka as he was.

Jeff stood by the door for a moment and then shook his head. He'd get over it. He had things he had to get done in his life and getting over her was no. 1.

Suddenly she threw open the door, "Jeff Hardy, you better not go do something stupid, like hurt yourself or something." She sounded concerned and he smiled.

"I'm not going to hurt myself." He mumbled. "I hope you have fun with the lover after me."

"No you don't." She gave him a smile.

"Yeah, I know. Thought I'd try anyway." He held out his arms. She granted him one last hug and he held her tight, breathed in her smell one last time and then stepped back to stare at her.

"I hope you find your way, Jeff." She said softly.

"Thanks, I think I can finally move on now. Thank you, Amie. I'll always love you." He whispered as he turned to leave.

"I know, Jeff." She waved at his back and smiled as he turned down the corridor. Chris came up behind her and wrapped a sweaty arm around her waist.

"What was that all about?" He sounded concerned and maybe a little threatened.

"He had to move on, he had to have one last good bye, I guess. I think he'll be okay." She placed a hand over Chris'. "Come on, go take a shower, and we'll go party or something."

"Good idea." Chris smiled as they both walked inside the locker room.

Amie shook her head in amusement, "The lover after him....he'll always keep that poetic spirit." And with that all thoughts of Jeff left her mind as all thoughts of her left Jeff's mind. Finally, the chapter was closed forever and every one could completely move on.

-Ever since you've been gone-

-The lights go out the same-

-The only difference is-

-You call another name-

-To your love-

-To your lover now-

-To your love-

-The lover after me-


End file.
